Let's Make This Last
by midorinohime
Summary: Shaman fight finally ended and the gang decided to celebrate Yoh's victory as the new Shaman king. However, there is another fight that should be won: LOVE. Will Yoh and Anna try to make it last or will they just let it end and let it pass? R&R tnx
1. Chapter 1 After

A/N: Hi! Well, this is my first attempt of writing a story about my favorite couple, Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyouyama. Well, I am just new at this and you may be bored or may not like the story. But please do read and review so I may know how to improve it. He He. ^___^ Thank you so much!!

Here's a short summary of the story! Well, I am planning to write several chapters. Hope you like it!

Shaman fight finally ended and the gang decided to celebrate the victory of Yoh Asakura as the new Shaman king. However, there is another fight hat should be won: LOVE.

Will Yoh and Anna try to make it last or will they just let it end and let it pass...?

R&R! Thanks! :3

**Let's Make This Last**

**Chapter 1**

**After**

_It has finally ended. At last, Yoh… You are now the Shaman King. I am very proud of you. You've been working very hard all this time and now you finally got what you wanted, you finally made your dream come true….._

**SLAP!**

"What are you doing?!" Anna shouted, "Are you slacking off again?!" she continued to scold him, looking angrier every second. "I know that you are now the Shaman King but it does not necessarily mean that you just have to sit and waste your time with your equally stupid friends!"

_Tch. I would never ever tell him that. Why would I? If I tell him that I am proud of him, he would probably idle all the way again, and will not bother to have the training anymore. I, as his future wife, would never allow that to happen. I don't want him to get hurt if a sudden enemy appear._

"But, Anna, the fight has just ended. Can't we just rest and have fun even just for a little while? I am very tired of having the training day and night. Just give this day as a prize for winning the tournament…. Besides I am really hungry and I wanted to eat a meal in---" Yoh was cut off by Tamao saying, "You are hungry, Yoh-dono? Would you like me to prepare a meal for you so---" Tamao's voice gradually faded as she sees Anna's death glare, obviously being given to her.

_The nerve of this girl! I am Yoh's Fiancée yet she's here offering to cook a meal for my fiancée?! Tch. I should teach her a lesson from time to time not to meddle with my beloved Yoh and me._

"Really—"Anna retorted "Maybe—hey!" Anna shifted her attention to her escaping betrothed. "Where do you think are you going?!" Tamao, then used this time to go out of the house, and run towards where their other friends are waiting. However, Yoh, did not escape Anna's wrath. "I will repeat myself, and you might as well listen very carefully for I will kill you if you will not do this. Since you are now the proclaimed Shaman King, I will device another set of training for you. It should be harsher than what you have before since you are not a common Shaman anymore." Anna noted as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Okay, okay, I get it, but I'll go with the gang first because I already promised that we will look around the Patch after this strenuous fight. We will probably go look for some beast to tame. Just to have fun. Ha ha. You have not yet started planning the training yet, right?" Yoh asked hopefully, looking at her straight in the eyes forcing her to turn away from his gaze.

"Yes, I haven't. Okay go ahead… But make sure you go back home before the sun sets or those beasts will look more tamed than what is waiting for you here… Did I make myself clear?" _ugh. Why am I so powerless when it comes to you? Oh, well. Whatever._ "Go now I might change my mind." Yoh grinned sheepishly.

"Yoh!!!! Come on! Hurry up! I want to see the play in the town plaza, Kyoko will be there. I don't want to miss seeing her today!" the blue-haired boy shouted. This boy will be seen together with the other friends of Asakura. A very curious group indeed. Aside from the blue-haired boy, Horo horo, we can also see Tamao, a shy pink-haired girl who secretly admires the shaman king. Beside her is a blue-haired girl, Pilica, well actually, she's Horo horo's sister and just like Anna, she trained her brother during the shaman fight, though more lenient than our itako. Looking really bored was our Chinese native, Ren Tao. He has these golden eyes, which pierce through your very heart when he looks at you.

"I think Miss Anna does not want Master Yoh to go with us," Tamao mumble. _She wants him to continue his training now without even eating something. I just hope that he can have the easy life he always wanted. "_I even told him I will cook something for him but Miss Anna glared at me. She's really scary…"

The heat is becoming unbearable. They need to get going now or they will probably die under this majestic tree. They haven't eaten anything yet just like our Yoh.

Finally, Yoh went out of the old Inn, looking more amused than ever. "Gomen! He he," he said, with his oh so famous goofy grin, "I really am sorry for the long wait, let's go!" smiling profusely towards his friends. "We will probably be able to catch the show"

"Yoh," Pilica called him, "Aren't you tired of being with that evil fiancée of yours? If you will continue being with her, One year or two, we will absolutely be crying over your corpse because of that training from hell you have to undergo everyday." When she looked at him, she saw him smiling. He did not respond to what she just said albeit he continued to smile brightly.

He slowly opened the door of their, afraid of the noise he'll make and more afraid of the lady sleeping soundly once her sleep is disturbed. They were sharing a room today because they won't need a big place to stay in the patch since they will be leaving tomorrow. _She's probably sleeping soundly now. I will definitely be dead tomorrow._ It is pitch dark inside the room but he can still discern the silhouette of his bride-to-be. He quietly approached his futon, slowly tiptoeing through the darkness. He stopped in his track as he was about to pass her bed. He glanced at her, eyes showing hesitation. _She really sleeps like a baby. Hehe. So beautiful! _He walked nearer and gazed at her angelic face for some time saying, "Man, she's really stunning without even trying! Hmmm. Since she's asleep now, I'll just sleep here with her. Hehe." _After all I am going to die a very painful death tomorrow; I might as well enjoy this opportunity now, while she's sleeping. Tsk tsk_

Yoh lifted the blanket and silently lay down beside his Anna, drawing her closer to him, his face just inches from hers. _Waaahhh!!! Very angelic indeed!_, smiling to himself. He propped his elbow and watch her sleep.

"Anna…" _what would it be like to kiss her? What will she do If I…_ He lowered his face, his lips just a breath away from her… _Just this once…Let me kiss you… Just this night… Ann---_

"**WHAT TIME IS IT?!**" Yoh quickly backed away, surprised by the fact that she is not asleep yet. Not asleep and totally fuming with rage. "A-Anna, y-you're—" but…"**I-TOLD-YOU-TO-COME-HOME-BEFORE-THE-SUN-SETS, AM-I-RIGHT?!**" whispering through clenched teeth, emphasizing the last three words. "S-Sorry, I-It's becau---"

"No more excuses! The training schedule is on the table. We will---" she did not realize how close Yoh's face was from hers… She did not realize it until suddenly… _What the—_His lips was on her. At first it's like he's just measuring if she will slap him. She tried to push him away but he is way too strong for her. His hand cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss. _What's this? _His tongue tasting every bit of her. She felt warm while her heart beats deafeningly. He continued to kiss her passionately, kissing her cheek, nibbling her earlobe, leaving wet trails of kisses down her neck. She almost moaned but she restrained her self. _ I must not… must not…give…._ "Hmmm…." _Oh. Crap. Never mind! _ "Hmmm…"

But then… he stopped. "Anna--," He whispered hoarsely. She slowly opened her eyes, lashes fluttering prettily. "Let's just talk about that training schedule tomorrow, okay?" he pulled her closer to him, Anna enjoying the warmth his body was giving her. Her face was really red by now. _She's blushing. So cute…_ "Why are you blushing? Aren't we allowed to sleep together?" Yoh chuckled good-naturedly. "You are _mine_ after all…" he said as he kissed her again lightly,

Anna closed her eyes and said, "No one owns _me."_

Yoh hold her in a tight embrace and softly whispered, "Of course not, _You are mine… and… mine alone…" _before closing his eyes and drifting to a deep slumber.

"Idiot," Anna mumbled smiling sweetly. _Of Course I am yours…. _was her last thought before drifting back to sleep.

The following day, we can find Yoh starting his new training. The gang was watching him with pity showing in their eyes.

"Why do you have to do that training now? We will be leaving this afternoon so just ask Anna to postpone it. Tell her that you'll start this hell of a training after the celebration," Manta, Yoh's midget friend said. Watching his friend undergo this kind of harsh training really disturbs him.

"It's okay. He he Anna said that I'll just have to finish it today. Besides, I won't be having a training during the celebration," Yoh said, flashing his goofy smile to his friend."Well, this is the last hundredth anyway, w-wont be long before I finish..Ugh…" completing the fifteen hundred push ups Anna made him do.

"Okay, I'll tell them to prepare for the journey back home. I'll handle yours and Anna's things to," Manta then ran towards the house.

Meanwhile, the lady watching the drama wasn't really watching but just staring at the television screen blankly, touching her lips from time to time. _Crap. Why does it keep on popping out of nowhere? Ugh. His lips was really…Oh God…why do I keep thinking of it. I should focus on the scene, it is really an interesting episode…_Anna kept on blabbering, forcing her mind to wander somewhere else than think of what had transpired last night. _Last night… Yoh…_

"Anna…are you listening to me?" Yoh asked, "I said I already finished the training scheduled for today. Let's go. They are now waiting for us, we have to hurry or we will have no choice but to camp outside for tonight." He said. When she did not answer, he moved closer and held her hand. Anna looked at him, finally paying attention.

"What happened?" Yoh asked, concerned. "Oh, uhm… nothing…" Anna said, avoiding his eyes and freeing her hand from his grasp. He saw a slight blush on her cheek. "Ah…" Yoh said, comprehending what had gotten into his fiancée. "Hehe Are you recalling our _kiss_ last night?" Yoh whispered, drawing nearer and nearer…

"Of course not!" she snapped, standing up and walking towards the door. _He he acting composed again my Anna?_ Yoh chuckled heartily.

_Hmp. This imbecile dares to tease me, huh? _"Oh, by the way Yoh," a plan forming in her cunning little mind. "Bring those weights in the cupboard. You have to put them on, so as to continue your training even if we are on a journey." Anna stopped walking, turned around and smiled at him sweetly then continued walking again out in the scorching sun.

Yoh sighed heavily, "Well, I think that is what I have to do to pay for the kiss and for the tease… tsk tsk." Chuckling, staring at her Anna.


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey

A/N: Hi! It's me again! Sorry for updating just now. I was sick. Yeah sick. And it's called Laziness. Tsk tsk. I got five reviews! Yey! Thanks for reviewing pipz! You just brightened up my day!

Summary: Yoh, together with his friends, is on his way back to Funbari where a Big Celebration awaits. It's fun travelling, especially with friends until you realize that there is something quite wrong with your beloved bride to be. What will Yoh do? And who is the mysterious girl at the very beginning? Hmmm. You'll soon find out.

Here… here… The Next chap is finally up… Hope you'll like it!

**Let's Make This Last**

**Chapter 2**

**The Journey**

_Somebody's running after me_. It's already dark. The night finally covers the last remaining light my eyes can see. The still darkness of it crept up within me sending chills over my body. _I can't stop. If I do that, I'll be killed. NO!I do not fear for myself… I fear the life of the sleeping infant in my arms, sleeping, not aware of the danger we are in. No! I can't just stop. Even if I die of exhaustion. Even if I die of hunger. I would never stop. I won't._

DUM! DUM! DUM! Giant footsteps echoed, disturbing the stillness of the night. I looked up and saw the moon peeping down on us. I prayed silently, _Please, guide us, please drive him away. Please save us. PLEASE!!! _Night should be cold but no. That is not the case, for the heat I feel and the sweat I sense trickling down all over my body just won't let me feel it. I am running like a girl out of her wits. Running, walking, stumbling. My feet are numb. I can now feel the fatigue eating my body alive… _But NO! I will not stop. I have to move forward. I have to escape this nightmare. Oh! I wish this is just a nightmare, a very bad dream where I can wake up. But no! It is not. For up until now I can still hear the low grumbling of it. It's there, creeping in the night. _

_ Thump. Thump. Thump_. I can feel my heart beat race with every step I make, with every thundering growl from the creature running after me. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I kept on running not looking back. Every movement I sensed around me sends me an uncontrollable fear. I can feel the quake of the ground because of the heavy footsteps of the creature. _What do you want from us? _I continued to run, losing hope by the minute when it happened.

I heard the deep, threatening sound made by the creature; a grumbling sound. _But where? Where is it now?_

_No!!!! _I heard myself scream. I just heard it roar a while ago and the next thing I knew, It's right in front of me. I stepped back. I feel my self trembling and shaking and I suddenly lose all the strength and fell on my knees. The demon stepped forward. It roared in front of me, as if asking for permission to kill both of us. The child in my arms whimpered as it was seized by the hideous, gigantic creature with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from its head.

"No!!!!" I cried. "Not him! Please! Not him! I beg you! Don't! Don't kill him! Have mercy!" I pleaded knowing that this creature will never hear me out. It has no mind. Its eyes shows no mercy.

_Nnnnoooooo!!!!! _

* * *

The intense red and orange hues of the sky greeted Anna as she walked out of the house. _Finally, we're going back home. I missed Funbari. I missed the normality of life we experienced living there._ She saw the four legendary warriors waiting for her fiancé and her. No one would probably think they were really strong shamans because of how they act right now.

She looked around and saw that there were many shamans waving goodbye to all of them. She noticed the Patch tribe just a few blocks from the house they occupied these last few days.

_They'll probably say their goodbyes to their King._ I thought as I looked for the person in question. And there he is, looking as carefree as ever. Not even thinking of his image. _Who does he think he is, just a commoner?? He's now a king, for crying out loud._

"Miss Anna's looking at you, Yoh-dono," he heard his guardian spirit whispered in his ears. "Really?" he smiled and turned his head to her direction. She started but did not do anything to acknowledge that she saw him look at her. Silva approached her, so she shifted her attention to him. _Hehe it looks like he's trying to sell something. He haven't change at all._

His gaze turned back to his fiancée, looking really irritated. Her frown gradually increased every time Silva offers her one of his products. _She is still beautiful even when she's frowning. _Her hair glows under the heated gaze of the early morning sun, while the gentle breeze kissed its delicate golden strands as it pass by. And there it is. Her Legendary Left. _She's really pissed off now._ _Haha Anna will still be Anna no matter what happen, and no matter who she's talking too. Be it the Shaman King or the Patch Tribe Committee. _He thought as he saw Silva's well built form flew meters away from where he was moments ago.

Yoh, as well as his friends, walked towards Anna.

"Anna, let's go. The tribe is waiting for us." Yoh said.

"…."

"We're leaving now, Goldva," Yoh said. "Will you be coming at Funbari for the celebration?" The Shaman King, together with his friends and Fiancée bid their farewells to the tribe and to the smiling faces of the good people of Patch.

"We are not that sure, we have plenty of things to do and it should be done right away." Goldva replied.

"We'll go ahead, then. I'll be back after a month." Yoh said grinning widely.

"Have a safe trip, Shaman King," Silva said, right cheek still swollen because of the phantom left hand slap from Anna.

The tribe and the people of Patch wave their goodbyes, as the started their Journey back home. "It has been a very long and strenuous tournament to all of them," Goldva said. "They deserve to have a little break."

* * *

"Lucky thing, we have Morty here to save the day," Ren Tao said irritably. They were waiting for the van Morty asked from his father. They were now a mile away from the Patch. After learning that there were some problems with reservations, Anna commanded the guys to take the things and luggage. She was really pissed that she asked them to bring those and walk ahead of them. They were now resting for a bit when they saw the girls on the Anna's shikigamis, Zenki and Kouki.

"I told you to make sure of the reservations, to double check it, but all you can think of is just to stuff food inside that worthless stomach of yours!" Ren Tao continued glaring at Horo Horo, a red smokelike exhalation surrounding him, threatening to burst in full force.

"I already checked the reservations several times. Don't blame me, It's not my fault—"Horor Horo said.

"Oooohhh…. And whose fault it is, huh? Boro boro? Ours? Who do you think—"

"Hey guys! Chill! Don't fight over these small matters. What's done is done, besides I already got us a van right? All is well that ends well, just like what Shakespeare said." Manta blurted out, not wanting the two shamans to continue their fight. They were actually having this fight from the Patch Village up until now. And he knew that if Anna hears about this they will surely be in big trouble. Speaking of which, the ice princess gracefully stepped down from Zenki.

"Where's the van now, Shorty?" she asked, voice as chilly as ever.

"Just a few minutes away, Anna," Manta said.

"Okay, just call us, we'll be at the other side, Tamao really needs to take a rest," Pilika said.

"Hai!" Manta answered. He looked back at Ren and Horor Horo and they were still glaring silently at each other. Well, to tell you the story, a few days ago, Horo Horo called a jet line for a reservation. Unfortunately, the one who took the reservation misunderstood the date of the reservation. Instead of the jet arriving three days after the call, it will arrive three weeks after. When they asked if they could have it today they said that all the jet were already reserved today so there was no choice but to cancel it. They can't wait that long for the jet to arrive. Aside from Anna's wrath, Yoh's family was waiting for them so they really need to go as soon as possible.

"Oh! There it is!" Manta exclaimed as he saw a very big white van, owned by their family, coming into view. Yoh heard this and jumped down from the tall tree he was sitting at. "Really?" he asked.

"Wow! It really is big manta," Ryu bellowed.

"It is actually one of the creations of Oyamada Group." Yoh said. "Well, I have to go now and call the girls." He said as he dash off to where Anna and the rest of the girls are.

"Anna! The van is here!" Yoh cried, looking out of breath because of running.

"It's about time." Anna said to the other girls.

"Yey!" Pilica and Tamao were clearly overjoyed. "Let's go! I can't wait to see it. They said that it has a kitchen and a bathroom in it." Pilica added.

"Miss Anna, M-Master Yoh, L-let's go," Tamao said stuttering after seeing that Yoh was looking at them. "They are all waiting."

"We'll catch up," Anna said, while Yoh looked at her with a frown.

"What's the matter Anna?" he asked.

"…" there was no answer. She just sat there.

"Anna…?" he continued with a questioning look and sat by her side. "Is there anything…"

"Let's go," he heard Anna said before he could even finish his questions. They were walking when he heard her voice again, "What's Shorty's plan? We won't arrive at Japan just using a van, no matter how big it is."

"I think we will just have the van for today up 'till tomorrow morning." He said. When she did not say anything, he continued saying, "Manta already called his father to send the Jet you used before. Do you still remember it? Unfortunately it won't be here until tomorrow so we need an alternative transportation vehicle. We'll just have to have the van 'till tomorrow."

"Well, if that's the case, that would be good then." She said. By the way get those luggage beside Kouki and bring them over to the van. Don't try to ask for help." She said because he saw Yoh about to call his friend for help.

"But Anna, I can't…" Yoh was about to complain when Anna glared at him and said, "No buts, Asakura! Just do it!" Yoh walked towards the shikigami looking crestfallen. _Anna's so harsh. She won't even let Ren and the others help me. Huhu. I am wearing these heavy weight straps she told me to wear. It's so he—avy…_

"Yoh!! What are you still doing there?! Be quick or else…" he ran towards where his wife-to-be was standing. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm off!!"

* * *

_I did not know we are here already. What time is it? _I looked around my room and noticed that Yoh's Family was inside my room. _Master Kino… _I heard my own voice cracked the deafening silence of the room. I can sense the worry and the stress they were feeling. _Master Yohmei… Miss Keiko… Master Mikihisa… Why are you all here?_ I asked. They were all just looking at me. I saw Master Kino's lips move but I did not hear the words she was saying. I searched for Yoh but I did not see any sign that he had been here. "Yoh…" I whimpered. Where is he? They were all telling me something but I cannot hear them.

This time Mikihisa stood and walked towards the door. I sensed his anger. _What's happening? I don't understand. Master… _I looked at Master Kino but she just looked back at me with sorrowful eyes.

_Yoh…_ I continued to call for him. I felt my own lips move and hear myself say, "Does he know about this?"

Keiko stood and took small strides towards me. She put her hands around me, as she's trying to comfort me. I looked up to see her face and saw tears flowing down her cheeks. _Why are you crying?? Please… please tell me. Tell me what's happening. Tell me, Miss Keiko._

Then the wooden doors of my room suddenly opened. I saw a couple enter my room. _I am shaking._I realized._ I am afraid; I don't want to see them. _But then, Master Kino's lips moved again and found that my head turned to the direction where the couple was standing. I gasped… I realized that they have no faces. They were just standing there. I felt Keiko's hand helped me get on my feet and guided me towards the couple.

"No!!!!" I heard myself scream. "No!!!!" I felt hot tears flow freely down my cheeks I called for the last person who I know will never let me down. The person who I know will help me no matter what happen.

"Yoh!!!! Don't let them, please!!" then all went black. Suddenly, I felt safe and the warmth spreading like a fire inside me and around me, enveloped my whole being like a cozy blanket.

"Don't leave me…" was the last words I heard myself utter.

* * *

"Yoh…" I opened my eyes. _Did she just call me? _"Yoh…" I saw Pilica by my side, crying. I quickly sat up and asked her, "Why are you crying?"

"Yoh… Anna… S-she's—...A-ann" Pilica's voice was broken by every sob.

"What happened?!" I asked as I started to run towards the van, not even waiting for her to answer. _What happened to her? Anna…_I run towards the white van where I left her a few hours ago, sleeping. _What could've happen to her._

We camped out for tonight to have some rest. I decided to let the girls sleep in the van. The boys, together with me, slept outside, in the tepee that the tribe gave us. I quickly got into the van and went straight to Anna's room. Tamao and Manta was trying to calm her down but she kept on thrashing, whimpering and crying. "No!!!"

I was shocked to see her like this. To see my headstrong itako so fragile and reduced to tears. I can't move, transfixed to what I was seeing.

"Yoh!" I heard manta called me. "Do something! We can't hold her still. She's too strong for us!"

"Yoh!!!!!!" That's it. She called me, screaming. "Yoh!!!" she's crying, thrashing, as if she does not want anybody to touch her. One moment, I was just standing by her door, looking stupid and foolish. Another moment, I'm already by her side. I did not even know how I got there. Just hearing her whimpering voice say my name is enough to awaken every consciousness in me.

Tamao and Manta backed off, giving me space to hold her. She kept thrashing, kicking and screaming. "What happened?!" I asked Tamao.

"I don't know, Master Yoh. I just woke up and heard her gasping. It's like she's having a hard time breathing. I tried to wake her up, but she started to thrash about. I was so scared so I woke Pilica up to ask for your help." She said with tears in her yes.

"I'll go out, Yoh. I'll ask for…" Manta was cut off by Yoh's look.

"No Manta, I don't want anybody to know about this. Can I trust you, guys?" I asked. Tamao, Manta and Pilica nodded in unison. _I know Anna wouldn't want anybody to know about this._

"Yoh!! Don't Let them! Please!" I carried her in my arms and put her on my lap as I sat down on her bed, embracing her, whispering assurances.

"No… I won't let anyone harm you. Sssshhhh… Ssssshhhh… I am here, Anna" lulling her to a peaceful sleep. "I am here. Don't worry."

Her hands snaked around my neck while she sobbed, still sleeping. "Don't Leave me…" I heard her say.

"No, I won't." I promised.

"Yoh, we'll go out." Manta said. _Thanks, I want to be alone with her. _

"Okay, you can sleep in my tepee guys. And, sorry about this. But, please don't tell anyone." They nodded in response to my silent plea and quietly walked out of the room, closing the doors.

I put her back under the covers, but as I was tucking the blanket, I saw a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Is it okay if I sleep here, _Anata_?" I asked, knowing she won't hear my question. I lay down beside her, pulling her to me as I did. "I won't ever leave you, Anna, Don't worry." I felt her left hand on my chest and heard her sweet sigh. I smiled. _Anata, sleep tight. I am and will always be here with you_. I thought, kissing her gently and lightly on her lips.

"I won't go anywhere without you…"

* * *

_It's so hot._ I felt the sweat trickling down the side of my face. I jerked my eyes open as I sensed a warm calloused hand wiped the sweat away. I felt all the heat I was feeling awhile ago rise up on my face. Hazel eyes gazing at me. _Why is he here? _He closed his eyes like he was just about to sleep._  
_

"Yoh?..." I asked.

"Hmmm..???" he grunted, acknowledging my question. "Are you hungry?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes. He brushed the golden strands of my hair, which was covering my eyes, away.

"Uhmm…" that is not what I want to ask him. _Why is he here, in my room, and on my bed. _Looks like he spent the whole night here.

"Wait, I'll just cook something for you." He whispered, grinning, pinching my nose as he did. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked, that dopey grin still plastered on his face.

I just stared at him, surprised by this sudden change in his actions. _Did something happen last night? Why is he acting like this? And why is his arms around me. He's just so close… no he's way too close. Closer than I would want him to be and what I would allow._

"Why? Do I have dirt on my face?" he asked touching his face like the klutz he is. _He he. he's so cute. _I noticed there were black bags under his eyes. _Didn't he sleep last night?_

"No, " I said, not letting him see the turmoil he's causing inside me this early. "Nothing." I added.

"Oh, okay. He he" he smiled at me. _I wonder what he's thinking. Tch. So mysterious. I could never get enough of the puzzles you're throwing at me, Yoh Asakura._

"What are you doing here?" I asked him; I can't help it. I am just too curious.

"Huh?" he asked still staring at me. His hands caressed my cheeks as he smiled. _What is going on with that mind of yours??_

"Are you deaf?" I asked through clenched teeth. _He doesn't look like he's going to answer me. _ " I asked you what you're doing in my room, at this time of the day, you moron!" I whispered menacingly.

"Oh, that…. Hehe" was his only answer, closing the distance of our faces.

"……….." He kissed my nose lovingly but did not answer my question one bit.

"……….." _Do you really want me to go insane?? Ugh!!!!!!_

"……….." he looked at me again and smiled. _Gggrrrrrrrrrr!!!! ASAKURA!!!!_

"WHAT?!!!" I asked him again, shouting this time. _You are irritating me again._

He released me from his warm embrace, got off from bed and stood up. "Nothing," he smiled again. "I just want to see my beautiful Anna as soon as I wake up. Hehe." He said smiling brightly down on me. Soon after that, he added, "Well, I can't stop myself." with a last apologetic look at me, he turned his back on me and faced the door saying, "I'll cook now. Do you want a sunny side up or a scrambled egg for breakfast?

"……………….." I could not just say a word. _Did he really think that it's just a normal thing to sleep in a girl's room? Does he ever Think at All??? We're not even married yet. _I was still in shock because of what he said earlier. _You, imbecile, why are you doing this????!!!!_

"Oh, well, I'll just cook both, okay?" and he continued to stride out of the room but before closing the door he looked at my still bewildered face and said,

"Aishiteru, Anna… Hitori ni Sasenai…" _That caught me off guard..._

"huh?? Yoh…" I was about to ask why he said that but before I could even get up, the door closed and I was left staring at it, clueless of the reason he why he said those words…..

* * *

Whew!!! That was quite longer than the first chapter. Hope you like it.

So???? Do you like it guys??? Tell me what's on your mind! hehe. I just love reading your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Celebration

**Title:** Let's Make this Last

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SK, A Tale of Two Cities nor the song Deeply in Love. I love all of it though. ^_^

**Summary:** Shaman fight finally ended and the gang decided to celebrate the victory of Yoh Asakura as the new Shaman king. However, there is another fight hat should be won: LOVE.

Will Yoh and Anna try to make it last or will they just let it end and let it pass...?

**Recap:** A mysterious woman escaping with a child in her arms opened chapter 2. Yoh, Anna, and their friends went on a journey back to the En Inn. However, they canceled the reservation for the jet they were suppose to be using to go back to Japan and waited for the Oyamada's Van. They decided to camp out that night. That was the time when Anna had the nightmare. But was it really just a nightmare??

**A/N:** I thank you people for reading and reviewing the story and also for putting it on your favourite and alert. Sorry if I updated the story late. There were lots and lots of plotline that kept popping out of my mind out of nowhere. So I wrote it down first before I even lost the story hehehehe. And aside from that I was kind of side-tracked by great fictions here; I just can't stop myself from reading. It's my first love anyway. Just a little bit sad because some good stories were not finished and maybe abandoned by now T.T But, Hey!!. Here's the third chapter of LMTL. Thank you for waiting… Here it is!

**AaAaA**

**Let's Make This Last**

**Chapter 3**

**Celebration**

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way."

— Pablo Neruda

_Tuesday_

_18:47pm_

_It's been a couple hours now after the incident with Anna and we are now on our way to Japan. Anna has always been irritated these days (What am I saying? She's always irritated even before!). My dad's private jet arrived hours after we ate breakfast yesterday. It's pretty big so they are so excited and rushed toward the jet. Hehe._

_No one knows about Anna's plight except the four of us: Tamao, Pilika, Yoh and me. I was a little surprised when Yoh told me that Anna didn't remember anything. He told me not say anything to her that may trigger her mind to remember the dream. I know he's worried sick but he did not let Anna see it. Before I always wonder if they both have feelings for each other, considering that it is just an arranged marriage, especially Yoh. I know Anna loves him. Judging from the way she acts around Yoh whenever he's with other girls, I can tell that she's jealous. _

_I read from my manjien that Jealousy is a mental uneasiness from suspicion or fear of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc., as in love or aims. I still do not know how it feels but I always see Yoh and Anna as an example so maybe I am learning little by little. If Anna is cold but still loves him, Yoh on the other hand is quite secretive to what he's feeling for the itako. He does show that he cares about her but we can't really tell any difference though because he also treat his friends the same way he treats her._

_So that's why I was doubtful if Yoh loved Anna until that night…_

_At that, Yoh was so serious and a little bit scary. The dead seriousness in his voice when he asked us to keep 'IT' silent was enough to make us nod and do his bidding. Maybe he really cares for Anna in a different level but it's still confusing. We won't probably notice it during the days like today but I know it different._

_Love really is such a complex thing that should be treated with outmost care and patience._

_~Manta_

The short guy looked at the people with him and smiled at the scene before him. As always, Ren and Horo Horo were fighting _again_ while Tamao and Pilika tried to calm the two down. Ryu and Lyserg were having a little chat about England. It seemed like Ryu was interested and would like to go to the said place. Lyserg was trying to offer his help.

Manta didn't sense the chocolate haired boy sat at the empty seat beside him. "Hey!"

Startled by the sudden greeting, he looked at the direction where the familiar voice came from and realized who it was. "Oh! Hi Yoh!"

"What are you writing there?" he asked, peering down at the little diary.

"Oh, I was just writing something… something about… yeah something about my day! You know it's a diary!" He pointed his little finger at the diary, which was similar to his manjien in size.

"I see…" Yoh closed his eyes and was about to take nap when he heard his friend's voice.

"Yoh? May I ask one question?" he inquired.

"Well, you are asking now, aren't you?" he chuckled lightly and opened his eyes. "You may ask me another one though."

"Arigato, I was just wondering if…"

"Uh-huh? What is it?" Yoh was now interested to what his friend wanted to ask. He looks so nervous and quite out of words to say.

"You… well… Do you… I mean … uhm… Do you like her?"

"Her?" asked Yoh, frowning at the question his friend blurted.

"Oh, I mean Anna," he whispered in case the said girl hears her name.

"Ah… No," he said casually. Manta looked taken aback to his friend's answer. He chuckled again and said in a low voice only Manta can hear. "I don't just like her, Manta, I love her." Yoh then asked him, "Why are you suddenly so curious?"

"I was just wondering, that's all." The little guy smiled at him and then added. "Yoh, last question."

"Uhmmmm okay."

"How do you know that you love her and not just like her? What's the difference between the two? And…"

"Whoa… whoa… wait a minute. You said that you only have one question. If I still remember my math, I think that is more than one, Manta." He laughed. He then rose from where he was seated and said, "With regards to your questions, I think, it's for you to find out. I had a really hard time sorting my feelings for Anna so I won't just tell you the difference. That would be unfair." Manta saw him looked at the blonde girl sitting by the window and saw him smile. "There is one thing I can tell you though," he said as he looked back at his friend, "I am really happy when I'm with her."

**AaAaA**

Yoh sat beside his fiancée. The blonde itako was wearing her usual outfit, a black dress with the 1080 beads as the only accessory. She's holding a book at that moment but not reading it. She was asleep. _Maybe she's so tired that she didn't get enough sleep last night, well she did but that was after she had the nightmare._ He took the book from her hand and saw a highlighted part. He decided to read the title of the book first before reading the highlighted area.

"A Tale of Two Cities? Hmmmm," He then opened the book again to the highlighted part and began reading it.

**"_For you, and for any dear to you, I would do anything. If my career were of that better kind that there was any opportunity or capacity of sacrifice in it, I would embrace any sacrifice for you and for those dear to you. Try to hold me in your mind, at some quiet times, as ardent and sincere in this one thing. The time will come, the time will not be long in coming, when new ties will be formed about you--ties that will bind you yet more tenderly and strongly to the home you so adorn--the dearest ties that will ever grace and gladden you. O Miss Manette, when the little picture of a happy father's face looks up in yours, when you see your own bright beauty springing up anew at your feet, think now and then that there is a man who would give his life, to keep a life you love beside you!" _**

_Hmmm. That is quite deep. I wonder why Anna __likes this paragraph._ "Would you mind giving the book back here?" Anna was now fully awake and already glaring at him.

"Gomen, I was just reading it." He smiled at her and gave the book back.

"And what made you interested to reading this kind of book, huh? I thought you just like listening to your favourite singer all day?"

"Ah, it caught my eye because you are interested in it." He slumped back to chair.

"So?" raising her left brow.

"Well, it's so simple. I would like to know all the things that interest you. It would be such a shame if I don't know anything about you and the things that you like, ne?" Anna just shrugged and looked away from him and started reading again.

"Why don't you just sleep first? I'll wake you up when the jet is about to land." He leaned closer to her and buried his face on her golden mops. He smelled Anna's sweet scent. He's waiting for the legendary left to come and take its place but it never did.

"I don't want to," she hissed. _At least she did not slap me._ So he did not retreat and continued what he was doing. "Yoh, stop that."

"Hmmm. Just a minute." He mumbled as he kissed her hair. Anna sighed and chose to stop reading. _I won't be able to focus anyway. Hmp._ So she closed her eyes and succumbed to what her fiancé told her to do. When Yoh noticed that Anna closed her eyes, he smiled at the sight of her sleeping and he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Oyasumi Nasai, Omae." He murmured and also slept peacefully.

**AaAaA**

"Sssshhhhhhhh… don't be too loud brother! You will wake them up!" Pilika muttered under her breath.

"Well, that is what I am trying to do, wake them up. We have to; Keiko-sama and Mikihisa-sama are waiting already."

"But they look so cute, and we can only see them like this once in a blue moon, yah know!"

"Just wake them up now, Ainu, we have so many things to do for the celebration!" it's the Chinese boy's voice. Pilika stared at him but did not move to wake the couple. "If you want to, I'll wake them up myself." He advanced and pointed the spear-like Kwan Dao at the sleeping Asakura. "Yoh no Baka! Wake up or my precious Kwan Dao will be more than happy to plunge into you." He howled.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Yoh screamed at the top of his lungs waking Anna up.

She blinked a few times not quite awake yet. Her eyes were still blurry. When her vision finally cleared up, she blushed for she had just realized where she slept. The scene before her stopped her thoughts from wandering farther. "What the--," she was about to swear when she saw what made her fiancé scream like that. "Stop it, Tao. What do you want?" she demanded.

"I was just trying to wake you up. We're here already unless you still want to continue your sleep we'll gladly lock you two here." He sneered down at her.

Anna's face flushed profusely but she regained her cool right away. She smiled at him, sweetly. So sweet that it made the young Chinese squirmed.

Now in the Limo the Oyamada's gladly lent them, we can see the said Chinese boy with a hand outlined on his crimson face.

"That will teach you a lesson." Pilika snickered.

"Shut up, Ainu." He muttered.

Pilika continued to laugh at him. "Let me see." She sighed after holding the laughter. She turned Ren's face towards her and beamed at him. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Of course, what kind of question is that?!" he shouted at her. Pilika only smiled at him and said, "Here, it's an ointment. You can use it to not feel the pain."

"I don--," Ren was about to protest but Pilika cut him off, "Shut up and just take it," imitating the way he talked.

"Fine, whatever."

On the other hand, Yoh was pestering Anna about the book she was reading on the jet. "What's the story about?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested?" she asked again. "If you want to know the story, then go read it, don't keep on asking me."

"Well, I don't like reading that much, so can you just tell me the story, please?" he insisted, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"You won't understand it, so just give up okay?"

"Aw, Anna, tell me the story… tell me the story…"

"Yoh, stop acting like that, you are not a child anymore. And besides, you should be ashamed of yourself; you are now the shaman king!"

"Anna-chan, just tell him the story. He won't stop until you tell him, anyway." Keiko said, beaming at the young couple. Anna sighed and started explaining the story to Yoh.

"So what do you want to know?" Anna asked.

"What the story about?" Anna started telling him the story and occasionally answering his questions about it. "Who is your favourite character in the story?"

"Well, I love Sydney,"

"Why?"

"Because of certain reasons that I won't ever tell you. If you really want to know go read it. I already told you the story."

"But--," Anna scowled at him, so he stopped what he was about to say and sat quietly beside her. _So scary. Hehe. Yet still charming._

Mikihisa chuckled lightly while his wife laughed heartily. "Yoh, what dishes would you like us to prepare for the celebration?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Keiko-sama I want sashimi, okonomiyaki, a dumburi dish, and Gyoza!!!!" Horo Horo yelled.

WHACK!

Pilika bashed her brother and said, "Onii-chan! Keiko-sama is not talking to you! Show some manners!"

Keiko chortled, "Don't worry, Pilika-san, it's okay," she said. "Sure we'll have that but I want you all to help with the preparations okay?"

"Keiko-sama, I won't be able to help with the preparation." Anna said, drawing all the attention of the people inside the Limo.

"Oh, why Anna-chan?" she asked.

"I have something that I need to do," she said but added, "but I'll be at the celebration," when she caught a glimpse of Yoh, looking sad. He grinned widely after hearing it while Anna looked away with a pink tinge on her face.

"Is it that important?" Mikihisa asked.

"Hai, Mikihisa-sama."

Yoh looked quite puzzled as to what Anna had to do. _Important? What's more important than being with your future husband? What's more important than being with me, Anna?_

**AaAaA**

_Fifty three__, fifty four, fifty five…_

"Yoh! Can you please stop pacing around?" Ren bellowed, getting irritated at his closest friend for walking back and forth so many times. "She'll be here, do not worry too much!"

"There's only twenty minutes before the celebration starts, and Anna's no where to be found. I am worried sick now." He answered. "I wonder where she is." He mumbled to himself and started pacing again.

"Don't distress your self, Yoh-dono," Amidamaru whispered to his master. "She'll be here," said the guardian spirit with a knowing grin.

"Do you know where she is, Amidamru?" he asked.

"No, master," Amidamaru lied.

"Oh, there she is," as they saw Anna walking towards them.

"What are you all doing here outside?" she snapped.

"Maaiikedo, Yoh here was worried that you won't make it for the celebration." Horo Horo said.

"So we decided to wait for you here," Pilika added.

"Baka," she said, _why would I miss this special celebration for you, you idiot. _"Let's go inside, it's getting colder and colder here."

"Where did you go?" Yoh asked he walk by her side.

"None of your business," she barked.

Yoh pouted but let it pass none-the-less. The most important thing is that Anna is already here by his side. They went inside and saw the marvellous decorations they made.

"Sugoi!" Yoh exclaimed in amazement. Actually, the gang did not allow him to do anything. They ushered him out of the house and never let him in. They locked all the doors and windows, too. He even asked his guardian spirit to go inside and tell him what they were doing. He did that but when he went out, he refused to tell him their plans about the celebration.

"Did you like it, Yoh-dono?" the spirit ball Amidamaru asked. "I told you it's great!"

"Tch. It's not that great." Anna grumbled.

"Aw, come on Anna, they really did a great job," he said as he grabbed Anna's hand and lead her to the dining room where everyone waits for them."

"So what can you say Yoh?" asked Mikihisa.

"Give us a speech, son," Keiko told him.

"Uhm, well, what should I say?" they gave him time to think of what to say. "First of all, I would like to thank every one of you for this party. I know you gave all your effort for this celebration and with that I give you my highest appreciation. Well, not only that, I also thank you for helping me all through out the tournament. Without you guys, I would probably be dead by now. So thank you." He said grinning sheepishly at all of them.

"That's so sweet Yoh!" Pilika cried.

"Aren't you forgetting to thank someone, Yoh?" Mikihisa asked him.

"Huh?" Yoh looked confused at this but he followed Mikihisa's gaze and saw him looking at his fiancée. "Ah…" a sudden realization of what his father was trying to say. "No I did not forget anyone." He said chuckling. "Anna's special. So my thank you for her is for her ears only. Hehe. So let's start eating!" he cried.

"Oooohhh……" was the only response he heard from his friends and parents. Anna glanced at him, curiosity was evident in her eyes. He just smiled at her.

"Itadakimasu!" and they started devouring the feast before them.

**AaAaA**

"Onii-chan, play the music already," Pilika whispered to his brother.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot it!" he rushed out of the room and after a few minutes the music started playing.

Pilika ran towards Yoh, "Yoh, asked Anna to dance!"

"Eh?!" Yoh cried. "Why?"

"Oh, come on! Just dance with her!"

"Demo…" Yoh was about to protest but Pilika pushed her in front of Anna. The itako glared at him as she asked "What?!"

"Ano… uhm… W-would you… well… you see the…" Yoh stuttered.

"Just say it al out, okay?" she snapped.

"Would-you-like-to-dance-with-me" he blurted the sentence out in one go.

"…….."

"Oh, well, if you don't wan--,"

"Okay," Yoh was surprised to hear what he just heard his fiancee said.

"What?" he asked, blinking several times.

"If you keep staring at me like an idiot there, I would rather sleep now." Anna rose from her where she was seating and was about to go out of the dining room when Yoh stopped her.

"No, Let's dance." He said firmly. He led Anna to the center of the room and swayed with music.

_In my life You`ve heard me say__ 'I love you'_

_How do I show you it`s true_

_hear my heart, it longs for more of you.._

_I`ve fallen deeply in love with you.._

"Anna?"

"Hmmm?" she tilted her face toward Yoh. Happiness reflected in her eyes.

"Thank You," he whispered softly in her ear as he pulled Anna to him and wrapped his arms around her as the music continued to play.

_You have stolen my heart_

_I`m captivated by you_

_Never will you and I part_

_I`ve fallen deeply in love with you_

"Dou itashimashite, I only want you to have what is rightfully yours," she whispered, resting her head on his lean physique. "Omedetou gozaimasu," she added after a few minutes, smiling her rarest smile at him.

He grinned at her sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Hehe, It's for you,"

_You and I, together forever_

_Nothing can, stand in the way_

_My love for you, grows stronger each new day._

_I`ve fallen deeply in love with you_

"Tch. For me? It's for both of us, baka,"

"Ah… yeah… that's right… well, since we're here now and you're with me, Well, I would like to ask you…" he released Anna from his embrace and reached inside his pocket. The others tiptoed outside the room a while ago but still peeping at the door.

"What is it?" she asked clueless to what Yoh was planning to do.

"Here," finally showing her a gold band of ring in a small box to her. "Kekkon shite kurer?" he asked nervously.

"Yoh…" Anna was now close to tears but being the ice queen she is, she managed to hold it back and yelled at him. "Are you kidding? We're already engaged."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to do this properly," he looked at her and said, "Marry me…"

**AaAaA**

_You have stolen my heart_

_I`m captivated by you_

_Never will you and I part_

_I`ve fallen deeply in love with you_

**AaAaA**

End of the Third chapter. Weee.!!!! Thank you for waiting and I hope you liked reading it!


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams Do Come True

**Let's Make This Last**

~MNH

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimer!

**Summary:** Shaman fight finally ended and the gang decided to celebrate the victory of Yoh Asakura as the new Shaman king. However, there is another fight hat should be won: LOVE.

Will Yoh and Anna try to make it last or will they just let it end and let it pass...?

**Recap**: "Here," finally showing a gold band of ring in a small box to her. "Kekkon shite kurer?" he asked nervously.

"Yoh…" Anna was now close to tears but being the ice queen she is, she managed to hold it back and yelled at him. "Are you kidding? We're already engaged."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to do this properly," knees bent down, he looked at her and said, "Marry me…"

**A/N: **Hi! Everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I finally got to type the fourth installment of LMTL. The boss is nowhere in sight. Yay! While the cat's away, the mouse will play! Yeepee!

**Let's Make This Last**

**Chapter 4**

**Dreams do come true**

"Yeah, I know, but I want to do this properly," knees bent down, he looked at her and said, "Marry me…"

Anna didn't know what to do or what to answer to his question. It's not for the reason that she does not want to marry him but because her whole body does not know how to react to this sudden proposal. His eyes look at her as if measuring the depth of her thoughts. _Silly girl, he's waiting for your response. Are you going to make him wait while his on his knees? _

"Anna?"

_It's just us anyway so why not say yes already? '_Shut up!' The voice won't just stop pestering me. _Come on, you want him too. You know that. '_Ugh!' Her battle with the voice stopped when she realized that the confident, loving look Yoh was giving her awhile ago was now replaced with nervous and unfocused eyes. _Answer him…_

"Y-ye…"

"I am very sorry to interrupt you dears but mother wants to see Anna-chan for a moment…" Keiko said, not looking at her son and Anna. She sense some worry in her and was about to ask when Yoh spoke, "Why oka-san? Did something happen?"

"No dear," she said, still not looking at them, "please hurry dear. They are in the receiving room."

Anna faced Yoh once more and gave him something. It's all wrapped up so Yoh couldn't guess what's inside. "Let's open it together later, and then I'll tell you my answer…" she whispered. "Let's go, Keiko-sama."

The two ladies walked out of the room and left Yoh standing alone with a worried frown.

"Too bad, man! That was close!" Horo exclaimed and patted him. "Don't worry, she'll say yes."

"Yeah, Oni-chan's right. Anna-sama will say yes. She does not show it but she sure is in love with you."

"Yeah… I know." He said still staring at the package.

"So what are you sulking for, baka. It's not like you are not going to see each other anymore." Ren mumbled. He sat down and turned the radio off and watched a TV show instead.

"Well, I kind of have a bad feeling…," Yoh sat beside Ren and put the package on the floor. "I do not know what I am being worried about but…"

Tamao, Pilika and Horo joined them. "Well you just have to wait 'till Anna comes back. She'll tell you if something's wrong."

"I have no other choice…"

**AaAaA**

"Why are they asking for me Keiko-sama?" Anna asked. They marched up the stairs of the Inn and followed the path of the straight hallway. The Receiving room is the room at the end of the hallway.

The ghosts of the Inn looked at Keiko and Anna curiously before Anna glared at them. They glided away from them and the two continued to walk towards the room.

"Where is Mikihisa-sama?"

"He's somewhere here. You'll see him later."

They reached the room. Anna sensed Yoh's grandparents inside the room. _If Kino-sensei's here, I have nothing to worry about. _ The sliding door opened revealing a spacious room, twice as big as Yoh's room which is the master's bed room. At the far end of the room is the ancestral altar while in front of it is a small table. Kino-sensei and Yohmei-sama was sitting, quite stiffly.

"Please come in." Kino-sama said.

"Keiko-sama said you were asking for me, sensei." Anna walked in the room and sat down in front of the two elders while Keiko sat behind her mom.

"Yes, I have something to tell you. But before I do that please be open-minded and I also want some trust, Anna. That's all I ask of you. Do you promise to do whatever I tell you?"

"I trust you…"

"Well, thank you but how about being open-minded?"

"Uhmmm… Well…"

"Just say yes, dear. You said you trust us." Keiko added her face was slightly covered by her long hair, making it hard for Anna to see her emotions.

"Yes. I'll be." Yohmei sighed and looked at his wife.

"Tell her now so if she has questions she can ask before…" he looked like he stopped himself from saying something. _Suspicious… _'shut up!'

"You have been with us for so long now since I trained you to be an itako. I've always been fond of you and I know ho much you care for my grandson. I am very thankful. The whole family is. We know how much you've sacrificed for our Yoh but we cannot impose on you anymore Anna."

_I know where this is heading. And I do not like it one bit. _Anna just stared at them not even uttering a single word. She just sat and stared at them with cold blank face.

"Anna, I know we that we forced you and our grandson in a tight situation, but you already know the reason. But now there are some things that need to be considered. It'll be hard for you and Yoh but I think it would be better if…"

"Kin-sensei, if you are telling me that you want to break the engagement, I do not want to hear it. I know you asked me to be open minded and to trust you but this is mine and Yoh's life. You already put us together with this engagement. We obeyed and trusted your judgment and I think we made the right decision. We already accepted the fact that we are going to marry each other in the future so if you are…"

"No Anna. We are not breaking the engagement." Kino-sensei said.

"So what is this all about? Jus tell right away and stop beating around the bush, Kino…-sensei."

"Anna!" Keiko exclaimed. "Please watch what you are saying…" Kino raised her hand to silence her daughter and chuckled.

"Don't scold her Keiko. I know this young girl too much. And she does not like what I am doing. Okay. I'll tell you. You have visitors who wanted to see you. We already talked to them. They want to have some time with you, just to catch up and all."

"Who?" frowning a little, Anna asked curiously.

"They asked us to let you live with them for some time so…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Your parents, your family." Yohmei stood and walked towards the door. "Mikihisa." He called out. Mikihisa went in and sat beside his father. Yohmei whispered quietly to his son while Anna answered.

"I do not have parents. I do not have a family aside from the Asakura. Forget about it, Kino-sensei."

"You promised to be open-minded. They already repented and would like to be with you even for a few weeks, Anna. I also asked you to trust in us."

"Yes but this is different! They abandoned me! They abandoned me like an animal. They did not even see me as their child. They see me as a demon. But you know what? I am more human than them" tears flowed freely from Anna's eyes. Flashbacks of what she had been through kept repeating in her mind and all the painful and tearful sufferings she managed to hide with the help of the Asakuras came rushing back to her.

Keiko stood and took small strides towards Anna. She put her hands around her, as she's trying to comfort her. The young lady looked up at her future mother's face only to see that she, too, was crying.

This time Mikihisa stood and walked towards the door. Anna sensed his anger. I looked at Master Kino but she just looked back at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Does _he _know about this?" the ice queen asked. But then the wooden door suddenly slid open and Mikihisa entered the room.

"I've brought them here, Oka-san." A couple entered the room but Anna did not look at them. _I am shaking. I am afraid. I don't want to see them._

"Sensei! Does Yoh know about this?!"

"Anna, please greet your parents. I don't want them to say that we raised you without instilling respect for the elders." Kino said, ignoring her questions.

The Itako moved her eyes to look at the couple. She does not want Kino-sensei to think that she wasted her time on her and that she grew up to be disrespectful to others. She felt Keiko's hand helped her get on her feet and guided her towards the couple.

"Anna…" the man with blonde hair just like Anna's moved towards the young blonde. "Gomen, we just…"

"Don't. I don't want to hear your lies. I don't want to go with you!" Anna squirmed from Keiko's hold. She managed to get away from her but Mikihisa blocked the doorway.

"Anna, please listen to them first. Please give them a chance."

"No! I don't want to live with them! No."

"Anna!" Mikihisa hold her firmly. "Please listen…"

"No! Yoh!!!!!!!" _Yoh! I need you please… please… _then all went black.

**AaAaA**

Yoh opened his eyes and turned his head on the doorway of the living room.

"What is it Yoh?" Horo asked his friend, eyes glued on TV.

"Did you guys hear Anna call me just now?"

"No. Maybe it's just your imagination. Ha. And besides even if she called we won't probably hear her because of the volume of that TV show. Oi! Ainu. Turn the volume down!"

"Don't want to! The kissing scene's next!"

"You… hentai"

"It's okay Ren. It does not matter." He slumped back on the floor. "Wake me up once Anna's back, kay? She's been there for a while. I am quite curious about the reason oba-san's sudden call."

"Maybe you should go and check it out."

"Yeah, maybe I should." Yoh rolled on his back and got up. "Tamao, can you heat the food, Anna did not eat much for dinner. Maybe she'd want some snack."

"Hai, Yoh-sama."

"Thanks!"

**AaAaA**

"Yoh-dono! Miss Anna needs you!" Amidamaru appeared suddenly making Yoh jump.

"Amidamaru! You startled me!"

"Master, faster! They- Miss Anna -- away." The ghost said in between pants.

"What are you saying?! Anna? Away?"

"They are about to send Miss Anna away." Amidamaru managed to blurt it out.

Yoh did not waste anytime and run up the stairs towards…_ where did oka-san say oba-san was waiting? __**"They are in the receiving room." **__Yeah. Receiving room._

Yoh ran as fast as he can and reached the end of the hallway in a jiffy. "Anna!" he shouted but only his grandparents were there. "Oba-san, where's Anna?"

"She went on a vacation, dear. Only for a month."

"A month? What for? Where is she staying? I'll go too."

"No Yoh. She needs to spend some time with her family."

"Family? What do you mean?"

"Her parents went here and asked if they can meet Anna. They wanted to apologize and maybe have some bonding time. They had been separated for a while."

"Oba-san, you know that Anna would never want to talk to them ever. Why did you allow such thing? It will just give her more pain! Please get her back."

"Would you like Anna to live her life hating her parents? They already repented and were asking for forgiveness. Are you so numb that you won't allow your future wife to feel the love and care of her parents?"

"I do. I do want her to be reunited with her parents but did you even ask her if this is what she wants?" Yoh shouted. The two elders looked away from him. "No, right? You did not even know what pain she would feel seeing those people who abandoned her. You.."

SLAP! "I did not raise you to talk back and shout to your oba-san, Yoh." Keiko said. Yoh did not realize his parents' arrival in the room. He's too angry.

"Where's Anna, oka-san? Please tell me. I'll bring her home."

"She'll be back at home after a month Yoh. So just wait. Kay?"

Yoh sighed and glared at his family. "I never thought that you would be the one who'd betray us." With he stalked out of he room and run out of the house.

"Hey, Yoh! Zup?!" Chocolove yelled when Yoh passed him. "Are you training again?" he scratched the back of his head and murmured "I thought we will have a celebration?"

**AaAaA**

A set of dark eyes followed the brown haired guy running out of the house, a smile slowly forming on her beautiful but cold face; her long blonde tresses playfully dance with the gentle breeze.

The girl smirked ever so sweetly and said, "Let the game _begin…"_

**AaAaA**

MNH: Huhu. What do you think about this chapter? I feel like an idiot writing this down. Maybe because I wrote this on the spot because I forgot my handy dandy notebook and I have to type it now. It's now or never. The boss is not around only for today. Huhu.

Well anyway. Hurray to those who reviewed, I know it's too late but Thanks nonetheless. I love you all even if I don't say it too often. I love this story and I am happy that it will start making sense on the following/succeeding chapters.

Sorry if this chapter is not good! Especially Yoh and all the other characters being out of character. I'll make it better next time. I PROMISE! Please review! Yabzyuh All.


	5. Chapter 5 Kyouyamas

**Title:** Let's Make This Last

~MNH

**Disclaimer:** Standard Disclaimer!

**Summary:** Shaman fight finally ended and the gang decided to celebrate the victory of Yoh Asakura as the new Shaman king. However, there is another fight hat should be won: LOVE.

Will Yoh and Anna try to make it last or will they just let it end and let it pass...?

**Recap:**

"Where's Anna, oka-san? Please tell me. I'll bring her home."

"She'll be back at home after a month Yoh. So just wait. Kay?"

Yoh sighed and glared at his family. "I never thought that you would be the one who'd betray us." With he stalked out of he room and run out of the house.

**AaAaA**

**A/N:** It's been a long time! Hehe. As in so long that I don't think someone is still reading LMTL. Hehe. But I'll probably be able to update now and then because I have a new computer now and my net is back. Whoo hoo! Finally! But it's too slow. Anyways, this is the fifth installment of let's make this last.

Oh and big Thank You's to HPCS2, majrocks, cookie29, narutoshamanking and karinna for reviewing! And to the people who also read but reviewed and added the story to their alerts and faves! Kamsahamnida, ne?

I was supposed to post this on Sunday but I dozed off and forgot to finish writing it. I already have plans what I will write for the remaining chapters of the story but I didn't know how I would end this chapter so I ended up writing a different storyline at the end. So I would have to revise the plot all over again. T.T

So here it is. I hope I won't lose any readers in this chapter. ^_^

**AaAaA**

**Chapter 5**

_**A Month with the Kyouyamas Part I**_

"Where is he?" Yohmei asked his daughter. "Is he not back yet?" Keiko nodded, probably worried sick about her son. "Don't worry, he'll come around." Yohmei turned and saw her crying silently.

"We shouldn't have done it, otou-san." She wiped her tears while boring her eyes on the floor.

"You know that this is something that is needed to be done, Keiko. It's for Anna." Mikihisa put his arm around his wife's shoulder and hugged her.

"Yes, but we should've asked them about it first. Did you see Anna's expression? I am sure she thinks that we betrayed her." She said in between sobs.

Kino cleared her throat to grab their attention. She didn't really want to do what they had just done. Keiko's right, they should've asked their opinion first, but she won't admit it. What's done is one. It's no use crying over spilled milk. "They are not children anymore. Yoh should understand that. Although Anna always says that she does not want to see her family, it is actually the opposite. She's just denying it because of her anger and pride. In order for her to find happiness, she should set things right first, starting with her family."

Our future, one way or another, is always affected by our past, whether we'd like to admit it or not. Let Yoh have some time to think. I am sure he'll be back with a clear head."

**AaAaA**

As much as he would like to see her and grab her away from those people who abandoned her and hurt her, he didn't have any choice. They were nowhere in sight and he had no idea where they went or what direction they followed. He walked on and on in a daze, not really knowing where to go and not wanting to go back. He couldn't take it that his family decided on this matter without consulting him. Anna trusted them yet her trust was totally wasted. Even his trust faltered because of this hasty decision. He passed on blocks and blocks of houses, shops, parks and apartments, schools, clubs and arcades. Some girls and some guys were eyeing him with curious eyes. He knows why that is, aside from the obvious reason that his eyes are all red and puffy and that he was sweating and wet all over, in short he's a total mess. Pity and disgust. Their eyes held those while they eyed him. But he didn't care. Didn't care at all. Why would he? Their opinion of him is nothing compared to the disgust he's feeling for himself.

He knows that it's not his fault yet, somehow, he still managed to put some blame on him for not going with her and preventing all this issue. He stopped and looked around the place. He's now at the school they once attend to before Shaman fight started. Memories of their once peaceful and happy life started to flood his mind and he found himself smiling at the said memories. "I would give all I have to turn back the time to where all is just simple and we're happy. " He stared at the gates of the school. "Those times that you're with me."

He didn't even have the chance to give her the ring. He reached in his pocket and opened his palm, revealing a small velvet box.

"Staring at that engagement ring wouldn't bring her back." His body stiffened, hearing his father's voice.

"If you didn't give her to them, I wouldn't even have to bring her back." I answered back.

"Son, we had to do it."

He whirled to look at him. "And what reason could it be that pushed you to give her away to those people? You all knew she feels about them. You shouldn't have done that!"

"Even if Anna hated them and always been so clear that she didn't want to hear anything about them nor see them, you know that she needs her family. She needs to clear things out. It will always haunt her. Her nightmares would always hang around."

Yoh flinched. "How did you know about her nightmares?"

"Just." Mikihisa said briefly. "We know many things Yoh and we know that Anna needs this." He hopped on a nearby tree and looked up to gaze at the now full moon. "Don't worry she'll be back in no time. It's just **a **month**. **You won't even realize she had been gone."

One month? He knows that it's just a short period of time. True. But still, they had been together for so long. They had lived under the same roof since forever and just the thought of not having her around for days in the house sounded weird to him. And somehow, he knew that he would miss her.

"You have to try and do your best as the new shaman king for her, Yoh, so that once she's back you can tell her that you've not been idle all those months that she's not with you. She'd appreciate that."

"OR she wouldn't." he answered. "Once she realized that I didn't even try to look for her or to have her back."

"You tried. I just stopped you, for her and for you too."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I'll ask Oka-san if she can bend a few agreements. For the meantime, just go home and tell your friends that you're still alive. That Tao boy is really scary." He said, shuddering at the thought of the young shaman. "Could you do that?"

"Sure. But I want to talk to Oba-san, otou-san. I really wanted to know what happened and if there's a chance that I could see her."

"Deal. We'll be waiting."

**AaAaA**

"I've already asked him to go back home…"

"You should've forced him to come with you. What id something bad happens to him? You're son is so upset, you shoul…."

"Mom, stop it." Yoh opened the door and saw the whole family in the room. "I am here. I'm ready to listen." I sat and waited for one of them to explain everything to me.

"This morning, Anna's parents came and asked about Anna. We refused, knowing how Anna felt about them.

They asked for a chance and for us to hear their reason for leaving her. That's all we promised. To hear them out. They told us the reason why they left Anna alone. Do you know that Anna has siblings?"

"No…"

"She has an older sister and a younger brother. Her mother and father tried to hide Anna's ability to her siblings. At that time, they saw that Anna's Oni is trying to break out again so they looked for their eldest daughter and asked her to go find a shelter somewhere with her little brother. They told her that Anna is sick and that they might catch it if they would stay with them. When they got back to their house, the villagers are already there and they saw how they set afire their house.

They thought Anna's in there and thought that she's already dead. But you know Anna's story. She ran out of the house when she saw the people and ran towards the forest and stayed there. But all in all, her parents thought that she's already dead."

"How about her siblings?" Yoh asked.

"They didn't tell us about her siblings. We didn't ask. If they wanted to tell us about their other children, they would've done that. But since they did not, then we are not in the position to ask."

"Of course, we are. We've been Anna's family for so long. Although I might say that they do have a reason for abandoning her, they should've not given up looking for her…"

"They did not. That's why they went here to see Anna and have at least a month to be with her. So please don't look for Anna anymore. She needs to have a chance to be with her family. Although she hates them, I know that deep inside her she still longs to be with them. To know them."

Yoh nodded. "But, may I know where she is?"

"No. You might go and see her. Just wait, Yoh."

How about a phone number? I just have to make sure she's okay."

"They don't have…" Yoh looked so down. They were all aware how important Anna is to him, and vice versa. They were always fighting and bickering with each other but they do love one another. Aside from being engaged, they were also friends. Bestfriends. "I'll see what I can do, child. But for now, just be patient and wait."

"Thank you, Oba-san."

**AaAaA**

She could feel the warm rays of the morning sun smiling down on her, as if teasing her to open her eyes, poking her to wake up and start the day right. But she's afraid to do so. She wished that what she remembered that happened last night was all but one of her nightmares. But it's not, so she couldn't push herself to open her eyes and see what awaits her.

Slowly and slowly and slowly, she fluttered her eyes open and tried to see the whole room, without opening her eyes wide, just enough to close it again if someone goes inside. Unfortunately someone's already watching her.

"Hi! Good morning, Anna." She whipped her head to the other side of the bed and saw, sitting on the couch leisurely, was a lady, she thinks not older than her for a few years. She didn't answer, just stared at her with her cold black eyes. Normally, people would cringe at the sight of those indifferent eyes. But this particular girl didn't even flinch at the unemotional stare she's giving her.

She's just smiling sweetly at her, never fading and never wavering. She should've given her a warm smile too, only she didn't feel like doing so. Her smile was kind of bothering her. It seemed fake, like she's being forced to be cordial and happy in front of her.

"You're awake already, sweetheart!" A voice from the doorway exclaimed. "Kazuko, what are you doing there, help me in the kitchen. Anna, go get dressed and go down. Your sister and I will prepare our breakfast." She said, taking the girl named Kazuko with her.

_What's with them? Pretending that all is well and happy. I don't like it here. I want to be with my family. My real family. And surely, they are not here. _

Then she saw him, a little boy, staring at her innocently through a small space on the doorway. He blushed and ran away when he saw that she saw him staring at her. _He's so cute. Just like Yoh. _

_Could it be him?_

"Anna…" she trailed the boy's step not really knowing why she's following him. _Maybe if I try to know them they'll let me go back to funbari._ With that thought in mind, Anna went to the kitchen and joined her "family" to breakfast. _I don't have any choice anyway._

Anna tried hard tried hard not to look at the people around him, but was feeling their eyes on her. "Here, eat more, dear, your so skinny. I would have thought the Asakuras are starving you if we don't know them already."

"They are not."

"Ah… yes. They are not." The woman answered. "But do eat more. It's your favorite."

"It is not."

"When you were youn—"

"I am not young anymore. I am different. I am not the kid you abandoned before. You don't have to pretend. Just end this charade because I want to go back to my family."

"We are _also _your family. We are tryin-," but her mom cut her off.

"No it's okay. Kazuko, your sister still needs time." She whispered.

_Yeah. Time. I have my fill of waiting. And I already gave up. _"Kino-sama called earlier, and Yoh demanded to see you. But we can't allow that."

"Why not?" she snapped. "He's _my_ fiancé!"

"But we will just be together for month. Please give us a chance." The man beside the woman who claims to be her mother said.

"Only a month?" she asked raising an eyebrow at the couple.

"Yes, a month dear. So if you decided that you really want us out of your life, it's okay with us. At least, we tried to reestablish our relationship. And we won't feel any regret."

Anna didn't answer. Maybe she should really give them a chance. But then, she should not lower her guard down.

"These are your siblings. Kazuko, your elder sister, and Jinko, your little brother. Do you still remember them?" her father asked.

_How could I not. _"Yeah." She stared at the young boy seating across her and frowned. "I don't remember Jinko having a light brown hair." She saw her sister tensed a bit. Anna thought that she's going to answer her but her mother spoke first.

"Oh, Kazuko decided to dye his hair because his classmates are picking on him when they were still away from us, hiding from the people. We just had them back a year before. It's really difficult putting our family back." She said in a sad tone. "We didn't know where to start looking or where to go next. We have no idea that you're still alive, but we still didn't give up. Finally, when we had your siblings back, Kazuko told us that she had been looking for you too, she knows where you are but when we went to where she said you are staying, no one was there."

_Of course we are at the Patch Village that time._

When Anna did not say anything, her father continued his story. "So we thought you moved to another place and that started our search for the family who adopted you. It was almost impossible to trace where they live. People won't say anything about them. But now, we convinced them to have at least a month with you. To keep up and to try to make amends. "

"I'll stay for a month, without seeing Yoh." Her father and mother smiled.

"Anna, I know you have such a good heart. We really are-," her mom started but she silenced her.

"Wait I am not finish yet." They nodded and wait patiently for her to continue. "I want to at least have one communication with Yoh. A phone call maybe or a letter. Anything that would keep us in contact."

"Are you worried that your fiancé would cheat on you?" Kazuko smirked.

She decided she's not really liking the girl that much. There something off about her. It was clear that she means something else, but it sounded like she's teasing to everyone else in the room.

"Of course not. I trust Yoh. I am and will always trust him. He would never cheat on me."

"What if he did?" she taunted.

"I would skin him alive." She answered indifferently. "Then I'll kill him slowly and painfully. After, I'll haunt the woman and burn her alive." She said this like it's the most obvious thing that a woman would do once her lover would decide to hurt and cheat on her. It made Kazuko's fear for the life of whoever that woman is.

She laughed nervously. "Whoa. Don't be so serious Anna-chan. I am just joking. It's just a hypothetical question. No need to be so brutal you know."

"Sure. I am also just saying it hypothetically. That's what I'll probably do."

Her family looked at each other with is she-for-real look.

**AaAaA**

Here he goes again. From the very first day she stayed with them till today, which approximately four days now, the little boy kept on following her around. But once she looked at him, he would run away from her. She found it cute but irritating as well. One time, she's sitting leisurely under a big oak tree near the house they were staying in when he felt him on the other side of the tree watching her sleep.

"Come out there, little boy." She said, eyes still closed. "Come out or …" but before she could even finish her sentence, the boy stood in front of her like a soldier, ready for the morning inspection. "Why are you following me around?"

"—I- I'm s-sor-rry…" he murmured, looking above her head, still as a statue. He looked so adorable that Anna couldn't help but smile a bit. It didn't go unnoticed by the little boy. He stared at her in wonder.

"What?" she snapped. The poor boy trembled before her. Seeing this, Anna stood up and walked toward the now stiff and tense Jinko. Her eyes gentled and spoke in a voice she rarely uses, "Why are you following me around? Do you want to ask something?"

He nodded hesitantly. Anna waited for him to ask his questions. With a small voice, he asked her, "Are you really my Anna-onee-chan?"

"Yes, I am." she said. She allowed herself to sit with Jinko and have some time with the little boy. She knows that he had nothing to do with her family abandoning her. He's just a newborn baby that time. "How old are you now?" she settled the little boy on her lap.

The sky is clear and they can feel the cool breeze brushing them playfully, the tree bestowing them shelter from the scorching summer sun. "I am seven."

"Are your classmates still bothering you?"

"Not anymore."

"…" she didn't know how to prolong the conversation. It has always been Yoh who's good in that, so right now, she's totally clueless of what to say next to the timid boy.

"Onee-chan."

"Hn?" she peered down at him, curious. It's kind of weird to hear someone calling you onee-chan when you've live your life in isolation _I like it._ She decided. He mumbled something but Anna couldn't hear it for it was so soft. "What?" the little boy's face turned a pretty shade of pink and mumbled again. "Jinko, I can't understand what you're saying."

"you'resobeautifulanna-onee-chan!" he said in one go, not looking at Anna.

"Really? Uhm, maybe it's because it's the first time you saw me." The boy shook his head. "Well, you are also cute and adorable. I am sure you will grow up to be a really fine young man. It runs in our blood, ne?" she teased the boy.

"Well, well, well, Look who's having some bonding moment here. Why didn't you call me, Jinko? We could have had a lot more fun" Kazuko was walking towards them, the smirk not living her face.

"Kazuko-Onee. I was just," Jinko stammered. Anna noticed that the boy's form trembling. _Is he afraid of her? _

"Let's go. Mom and dad was looking for both of you, lunch is already set." Jinko followed Kazuko immediately and Anna couldn't help but wonder at his attitude towards the eldest daughter. _There is really something off about her. Maybe, I should be more careful._

_**End of Chapter 5**_

_**R&R ^^. I would appreciate it so much! Thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Kyouyamas II

**Title:** Let's Make This Last _~MNH_

**Disclaimer**: Standard Disclaimer!

**Summary:** Shaman fight finally ended and the gang decided to celebrate the victory of Yoh Asakura as the new Shaman king. However, there is another fight hat should be won: LOVE.

Will Yoh and Anna try to make it last or will they just let it end and let it pass...?

**Recap:**

"Well, well, well, Look who's having some bonding moment here. Why didn't you call me, Jinko? We could have had a lot more fun" Kazuko was walking towards them, the smirk not living her face.

"Kazuko-Onee. I was just," Jinko stammered. Anna noticed that the boy's form trembling. Is he afraid of her?

"Let's go. Mom and dad was looking for both of you, lunch is already set." Jinko followed Kazuko immediately and Anna couldn't help but wonder at his attitude towards the eldest daughter. There is really something off about her. Maybe, I should be more careful.

_**AaAaA**_

**A/N:** Here's the sixth installment of LMTL. Please accept my deepest apologies for not updating as often as I could (as I have promised). I have been busy reading other writers' stories and just can't stop myself from doing so. T.T I really am sorry. But I already updated **Over** _(Distance and Still Breathing)_ and also **Scent and Others** _(Surpise Part IV)_. After updating this one, I'll probably update my other stories too. ^^ This one is pretty boring but essential to propel the story forward.

_**AaAaA**_

**Chapter 6**

**A Month with the Kyouyamas Part II**

"You were asking for me Oba-san?" Yoh asked. His mother told her to go to his grandmother's room. When he asked why, his mother just smiled at him like there was some secret being kept from him. He got curious and now, he's standing infront of his oba-san waiting calmly for the old lady to speak.

"Yes, I received a call from Anna's father."

"Really? What did he say? Did you tell him that I'd like to-"

"Yes, yes. Yoh, please listen to me first." Yoh nodded and stay put, eager to hear what his grandmother has to say. "I already told them what you asked of me and they agreed right away. Apparently, Anna also demanded the same thing." Yoh smiled at the mention of his fiancée's name. _demanded haha. Anna demanded to see me too? _he thought, smiling to himself.

"So can I see her?"

"We've come to an agreement that it would be better if we'll just allow you to exchange letters..." when Kino-sama felt that Yoh was about to interrupt her again, she raise her hand to hush him. "for now." she added.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" he asked.

"They wanted Anna to settle there first before they allow you to visit. They wanted to make sure Anna wouldn't want to go back with you if you go there to see her and take her before the agreed time."

_Well, it's better than not seeing her at all._

"So what's their address?"

"You have to give me the letter. I'll send someone to deliver the letter to her."

"Okay!" he ran out of the room and went straight to his quarters to write the letter.

"Look at that young man, isn't he so excited?" Kino muttered, but smiled knowingly. "Can't be helped..."

_**AaAaA**_

Someone was knocking on the door but Yoh couldn't push himself to stand and open it for whoever that is. He was so busy trying to put what's on his mind on the letter.

"Just come in, it's open." he said. His voice was not that clear for he's biting the end of the pen, racking his brains for the right words.

He heard the door creaked as the person opened it.

"Master Yoh, Kino-sama was asking if you are already done writing the letter." Tamao timidly asked the young asakura.

"Yes Tamao, just finishing this off..." he ended the missive, and put it in an envelop with a flourish. "Here you go." he said as he handed the letter to Tamao.

_I wonder who he's writing to._ Tamao bowed respectfully before backing out of the room. She's still trying to figure out who he's writing to when she realized she's already in front of Kino's room. She knocked twice and entered the room. "Here's the letter Kino-sama." she handed out the letter to Kino.

"Good. You can now go." she hesitate a bit. She wanted to know who letter was for but decided not to ask anymore. She left the old lady on her own. "She's curious, good thing she did not ask."

_**AaAaA**_

Jinko kept Anna company whenever Kazuko's not around. For some reasons, the boy seems to be so afraid of Anna's older sister. Anna has finally accepted to be with them for a month. It's not that bad. She realized that her parents are quite okay. They do their best to keep up to what they missed in Anna's life. They often ask her about Yoh. Maybe they are doing it for they know that when Yoh was the topic Anna would have this gentle aura around her and she speaks of him without second thoughts. Yoh has been a very good conversation starter for them. She does not know when this started but ever since then, they always talked about him, his friends, and his family, who had been her friends and family too.

There was this time that she's enjoying an alone time in her room when her mother went inside.

"Are you thinking of him?"

Anna was startled to hear someone's with her. She does not want anybody sneaking up on her. It just irritates her too much. "I'll appreciate it so much if you would knock before entering my room."

"Oh. I am sorry."

"It's okay. You are already inside."

After a moment of silence her mother spoke again. "You don't have to worry I think he loves you so much to even think of someone else."

"I know."

"Then why are you so worried?" she asked again.

"I am not. I just..." then she sighed. "Nothing. Just I am not."

"You miss him?" she wanted to say yes. She wanted her to know that she badly miss her fiancé. _But how?_ She does not feel like she could trust them yet. She still has doubts about them. And so she did not answer. "Here..."

She looked up to see her mother giving her a white envelop. "What's that?"

"Go on, see it for yourself." she urged her to open it.

She took the envelop from her mother and instantly recognized the messy handwriting addressing her name.

"I'll go out to give you sometime to read it." She was about to go out when Anna's voice stopped her.

"Thank you...Oka-san." it was so soft, "Thank you." that she almost thought that she really didn't hear her say it.

She turned around to smile at her before completely leaving her alone to read the letter. Tears poured out of her eyes. _How __I have longed to hear those from you Anna._

_**AaAaA**_

Her heart was beating so fast as she started reading the missive in her hands.

* * *

_Dearest Anna,_

_How are you? Are they treating you well, sweet? Of course they would or else you would probably make them regret it for the rest of their lives. hehe._

_I asked them to let us at least talk to each other but they won't budge so I suggested, maybe a letter would do. But I am missing your voice already. I want to hear you shout at me again. You might think that I am crazy for wanting to hear you screech at me but, your voice is music to my ears. _

_This is better than not having any communication at all, right? And I would take all the opportunity to have this chance of being with you through letters._

_Oba-san told me that they are thinking of letting me visit you there but not now for they think that if I go there right now I'll whisk you away from your family the moment I stepped inside your household. Haha. _

_Yeah. I'd probably do that. I know how much you hated our situation right now and I know how angry you are at my family for doing this but they said that it's for you .Don't be mad at them, please? They love you so much to even take away a chance for you to get to know your family better. I already scolded them for you. ^^_

_Have I already told you that I miss you so much? Haha. I think I did already, but still… I miss you… and I will continue to tell you I miss you. Let's endure this for a moment Anna-chan and we'll have the chance to see each other again._

_Oh, and I am not the only one who's missing you. All the people here are missing you. They even declared that once you come back they would do all your biddings for they miss you so much, very thoughtful, right? The girls wanted to say hi and they wanted to tell you that you have to go out with them after staying there._

_I heard that you have siblings! I didn't know that. Finally, you have an Onee-chan to tell your secrets to and a younger brother to love and to take care of. Isn't it fun? Ah… I envy you already… haha. Just kidding. I have Hao, who can be and older brother and a younger one at the same time. Hehe._

_I know that this letter is very long. You might have discarded this already and not finish reading for it's taking me so long to write. I don't know. My hands are shaking and my heartbeat won't slow down as I write this baby. I can't organize my thoughts and I don't know what to tell you first and what to say next._

_But I am sure there'll be another time to write to you. I hope you get this as soon as I give this to Oba-san._

_I'll be waiting for your response. _

_I love you,_

_Yoh_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Anna can't help but smile at the letter sent by her fiancé. She can already picture the anxious Yoh writing the letter in his room. He sounded so worried asking her well being and laughed at the part saying that her family would regret it if they won't treat her well. That's probably true. Except for her sister that is. She's still a mystery to her.

Come to think of it, she did not even realize how long she had been there. And just like Yoh, she wanted to hear his voice too. His voice has always been a comforting melody to her ears. It calms her and soothes her and makes her feel secured. But as Yoh said, this is better than not being able to know what the other is doing. It's better. It's fine to just imagine what he looks like while writing the letter to her. how his face would light up and smile once he receives the letter for him.

It would be more fun to be with him though. Oh, and the others too. Anna was a bit surprised (or maybe not) to realize that she also misses those noisy prats. Maybe she should ask Yoh to tell them she wants a letter from them too. But...no, Anna would not ask them.

"Ooohh, I see you have a love letter from your fiancé..." Anna hastily folded the letter.

"What are you doing here?" _don__'__t the people here know the word privacy at all, or maybe they just do not know what the word knock means._

"Nothing, I just want to have some quality time with my dear sister." Anna couldn't help but snort at what she heard from her so called "dear sister." _Dear sister my foot._

"Now come on, Anna-chan. don't give me that look. I know you don't trust me and all-"

_Yeah. right. I would be a total idiot if I would trust you._

"-but you have to at least give me a chance." when Anna did not answer, she continued. "You are so unfair. You give Jinko a chance but not me."

_Okay fine. Give her a chance but do not trust her fully. _"Then give me reason to trust you…"

"I will."

**AaAaA**

So far, their relationship with their long lost daughter had been going well. Kazuo and Aimi made every effort to reach out to Anna, and after a few days, although a little bit slow, they were progressing. They are happy to know that Jinko and Anna are doing really well and having really good times with each other.

They were, however, doubtful of what their eldest daughter had in her mind. The couple was just observing her. Sometimes, she would act like she's so happy to be with them and would do her best to build the broken ties with her sister. But, there were also some times that they would find her glaring at her sister at the far corner of the room, oblivious to everyone else's business.

They promised that this family would be back together and that they would do everything to make it possible.

**AaAaA**

**_Chapter 7 Preview: _**

"I am sorry." Yoh helped the girl up. "I didn't see you-"

"It's okay. I am fine." the girl said but she clearly did not look okay.

"Are you sure? I have a friend here who's a doctor."

"No. I am fine." she smiled shyly at him.

"Yoh! Hurry up! We have to go back to the Inn!"

"Gomen but I have to go now…" he waved at the girl while running towards his friends. "I'll make it up to you when I see you again!"

The girl smirked once the boy and his friends turned left, out of her vision. "I'll take your word then Yoh Asakura… I hope you are a man of your word."

_R&R ^^ if you have time! ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Annas Sister

_**Title:**_ Let's Make This Last ~MNH

_**Disclaimer:**_ Standard Disclaimer!

_**Summary:**_ Shaman fight finally ended and the gang decided to celebrate the victory of Yoh Asakura as the new Shaman king. However, there is another fight that should be won: LOVE.

Will Yoh and Anna try to make it last or will they just let it end and let it pass…?

_**Recap:**_

_Chapter 6_

"Ooohh, I see you have a love letter from your fiancé…" Anna hastily folded the letter.

"What are you doing here?" Don't the people here know the word privacy at all, or maybe they just do not know what the word knock means.

"Nothing, I just want to have some quality time with my dear sister." Anna couldn't help but snort at what she heard from her so called "dear sister." Dear sister my foot.

"Now come on, Anna-chan. Don't give me that look. I know you don't trust me and all-"

Yeah. right. I would be a total idiot if I would trust you.

"-but you have to at least give me a chance." when Anna did not answer, she continued. "You are so unfair. You give Jinko a chance but not me."

Okay fine. Give her a chance but do not trust her fully. "Then give me reason to trust you…"

"I will."

_**Author's Note:**_

BAH! Finally. I feel so guilty not writing an update for my stories at fanfiction dot net so here… ) I will still have to add and change something. But for now. Here it is.

_**Let's Make This Last**_

_Chapter 7: Meeting Anna's Sister_

Anna spent all day inside her room. She's trying her best to write a letter to Yoh. She's not a woman of many words but since they have been apart so long now, hopefully she'd have lots of things to tell him.

Unlike the asakura, Anna is, as always, composed while writing the letter, her younger brother sitting quietly beside her. He was holding a small notebook and doodling circles and other shapes Anna couldn't make out.

"Onee-chan, what is your fiance like?" He suddenly asked his elder sister.

"Yoh?" She mumbled, still engrossed with writing. "Well, you'll meet him someday."

"Is he nice?"

"Why are you so curious anyway?"

"Hmmm Just wonedrin'. You know. He's going to be your husband, right? I have to know him."

Anna hid a small smile. "Yes, maybe if we could convince okaa-san and otou-san to let Yoh visit us, you could meet him."

"I will! I will convince them!" the little boy enthusiastically said while jumping around the room, waving the little notebook in the air.

"Well, I think you'll get along quite well. He's pretty childish for his age." she stopped writing and looked out of the window. The sky is somewhat gloomy but it does not matter.

She still feels so happy for receiving Yoh's letter. Then the smiling face of Yoh invaded her mind and she just could not help but add, "He is stupid."

"Eh? How could you say that? He's your boyfriend!"

"Because he is."

"Are you done with the letter? I have been waiting here outside your room for eternity already." Kazuko knocked and opened the door.

"Hmm… Nice to see that you finally found your manners, onee-chan." She put the letter inside the envelop and sealed it carefully. "Don't try to even read it. If you would, expect something to happen to you."

"Are you threatening me? I am already volunteering to be your messenger and you are still saying things like that?"

"No, I am just telling you. You might not want something awful to happen, you know. Just in case." She had thought of humoring her and giving her the chance Kazuko had said she 'deserves'.

"What, are you going to summon your demons?"

That silenced Anna. _What does she mean by that? How did she know about it?_ "What demons, onee?" asked Jinko who's standing behind Anna.

Kazuko had appeared to have realized what she had said. "Oh, it's nothing Jinko. I am just kidding. Now let me have that letter and I'll go ahead."

Anna gave the letter still puzzled with the statement from her sister. "Kazu-,"

"It's nothing Anna. I am just trying to humor you. Don't tell me you actually thought that I mean it? Surely, you can't summon demons, right?"

Then she turned around and walked out of the room.

_Does she know something? I thought my siblings are oblivious to my ability?_

_

* * *

_

It was a pretty fine day and so Yoh and his friends decided to go out and wander around the city. Yoh had been really cheerful since the other day.

Whenever someone would knock on the door he would quickly stop whatever he is doing and run towards the door to receive the person. A smile ready on his face but when he finds out that it's not the postman or anyone who brings a missive from his Anna, the smile was instantly replaced with a sad look. He would go out early in the morning to ask his Grandmother if a letter had already arrive but goes back to his room disappointed.

But today was different since Anna's father called his grandmother and told her that the letter is already on it's way.

When his friends asked him to join them, he refused afraid that he would miss the arrival of the letter but his mother told him that she would wait for the letter and give it to him right after he arrives home.

So they went from shop to shop, looking for some items to buy. He saw one cute little keychain which reminded him of Anna.

"She'd love this!", he thought.

They had lunch out too!

"I heard that they would eventually allow you to visit her?" Faust asked while giving everyone the menu for them to choose their orders.

"Yes, but right now, we can only exchange letters."

"You know her parents are so paranoid. They can just ask Anna to not go with you yet. She has word of honor so if she promised she'd definitely do it." Manta offered his opinion.

"That is quite true but they do not know Anna that well yet. So I am kind of okay with it."

"Then if they'd allow you to visit him, would you let us join you too?" Pirika asked. And the girls had been pretty close lately. So she really wanted to see her friend and make sure she's being treated well enough.

"Pirika, you should let oh visit Anna alone first! He missed her so much."

"Haha. Yes, of course. But it's okay guys. Don't worry about it. Anna would surely be glad to see you all as well."

"How would you know? She's always glaring and killing us with her stares," Horo interrupted, speaking with his mouth full.

"No, she surely misses you all." Yoh insisted. "I am sure of that. But enough of this! I am so hungry I could eat you all!

* * *

Bam!

"Ouch!" The girl slumped down on the street clutching her head.

"I am sorry." Yoh helped the girl up. "I didn't see you-"

"It's okay. I am fine." the girl said but she clearly did not look okay.

"Are you sure? I have a friend here who's a doctor."

"No. I am fine." she smiled shyly at him.

"Yoh! Hurry up! We have to go back to the Inn!"

"Gomen but I have to go now…" he waved at the girl while running towards his friends. "I'll make it up to you when I see you again!"

The girl smirked once the boy and his friends turned left, out of her vision. "I'll take your word then Yoh Asakura… I hope you are a man of your word."

* * *

Yoh arrived back home pretty late and he's already regretting that he had been persuaded to go out. his mind always flies back to the In wondering if Anna's letter had already arrive but since he did not want to upset his friends by leaving early, he stayed. His body with them, his mind left at the Inn.

He ran inside, and stopped short a few steps away from the kitchen. He can hear two women's voices. One belongs to her mother and another belongs to another girl, he recognized the voice but he could not remember where he heard her.

He stopped at the doorway and peered inside the kitchen just to see the said two women eating leisurely, chatting like they have been really good friends for a very long time already. His mother and the girl, maybe a few years older than him, both looked at him as he made his entry.

"Oh, Yoh. You're here! Come on, sit with us here." She ushered Yoh to a seat next to where she was sitting a few moments ago and sat beside him.

When he was finally settled, he looked up and gave the girl another glance only to realize who she is. "You!"

The girl giggled and said, "Yes, _ME_.."

Yoh scratched his head and grinned his goofy smile. "Well, I really am sorry awhile ago. I did not mean to bump on you. I did not really see you."

"It's okay."

"Oh, so you two had already met each other?" Keiko asked with an amused expression on her face.

"Yes, we already did, Miss. But I did not know you are Yoh Asakura. Well, nice to meet you then… I am kazuko…" She extended her hand to shake Yoh's. "Anna's sister."

Like magic, hearing the magical name, his face instantly lit up and brightened. "You are Anna's Onee-chan?"

"Un. That's me. Indeed."

"Then I can call you one-chan too right. I am Yoh. Yoh Asakura. Your little sister's husband."

"Husband?"

"Hehe. Anna is really fond calling me either that or her fiance. So I got so used to it that it is how I introduced myself to others as well. haha. Weird right. But rest assured we are not married. YET."

"Ah.. it's okay then. You have to make sure you'll make her happy. She's a precious one. you know."

"I agree. Well, uhm… do you have something for me?" he said, shyly.

"Ah. yeah. well. Wait a second." she rummaged through her purse and got a small envelope out of it. "Here. It's the reason why I am here. I volunteered as your messenger. So you'd probably see me often here. hehe."

"Oh. I welcome anyone who would bring anything from Anna. Right Okaa-san?"

Keiko smiled sweetly at the both of them.

"But may I excuse myself. I really wanted to read this now. Sorry I have to go to my room." It was as if he was carried by the wind or maybe he apparated, like that of Harry Potter, somewhere else.

"Ha. Look at that young man. So excited to read his love letter."

* * *

**_Okay. What do you think? I feel like it's pretty dull. I am still not satisfied…_**


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Annas Sister II

**Let's Make This Last**

_Chapter 8_

_Warning! Slightly R._

He had read the letter so many times that there is a possibility he could already recite it to those who ask him how Anna is word per word. He was so excited that he went straight to his room to read it.

Anna said that she's doing well and that she enjoys the constant company her little brother is giving him. Apparently, the young one resembles him a lot. Not physically, of course, but attitude and personality. He can feel that Anna has grown fond of the little friend but feels a bit hesitant towards the older sister.

"I am still trying to convince my parents if you all could visit me even for a short period of time. My brother told he'd help me too! That's very comforting since he's really adorable and my parents love him so much so there's a fifty-fifty chance of them approving." She seemed a bit irritated by their behaviour towards her. Constantly questioning why they needed to separate her from him. They could just spend their time together and also be with them. But of course, knowing Anna, he knew she wouldn't even give them a single glance if that was what happened.

Now that he has calmed down and saw reason, he finally understand the actions of their parents.

Like any other afternoon, he's out on their frontyard dutifully fulfilling his training eventhough her headstrong fiancee is away. At this moment he's enjoying the shade of the tree for a moment before going back to the routine, reading the letter again. Now, he's imagining her soft voice speaking and smiling from time to time on some parts where he imagines her to be shouting at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

Yoh looks up from the special piece of paper to find his future sister in law gazing down at him brightly.

"Heh, nothing. I am just imagining Anna glaring and shouting at me when she wrote this part." Pointing at the letter. When Kazuko sat down beside him, he remembered that someparts of the letter is about her so he folded it back together and put it in his pocket. "Do you have a new letter for me?"

"Yoh, you won't even ask how I am? Are you only that excited to see me because of the letter am supposed to give you?" She pouted and crossed her arms infront her chest which now was looking as if it would burst out of the too fitted shirt she's wearing. Realizing that he has been staring at his fiancee's sister's errr, realizing that he has been staring at hisfiancee's sister, he coughed and looked away.

"Err, sorry about that. I didn't mean to. Would you like some tea?" He asked, while coming to his feet to go back in the house. "Need help?" He offered his hand to her, being the gentleman that he was.

She smiled demurely at him and took his hand. "Thanks!"

They walk back in the house. It was empty for his folks had just gone somewhere a few hours ago. His friends are nowhere insight as well. He's guessing they are still sleeping for they had quite drink last night. It was HoroHoro's birthday and the ainu's decided to throw some drinks in and have some fun last night. He surely enjoyed it but since Anna isn't around he had no one to tease.

"Wait a second, I'll get the tea. If you could just wait in the living room?"

"No, it's okay. I'll just go with you. I feel uneasy to be left alone." She shivered. Kazuko put her arms around her and rub her arms up and down in attempt to lessen the cold. It was not winter yet but the season is already bit by bit trying to make itself known.

"May I wash my hands?"

"Sure, here..." He gestured on the sink while he puts the kettle of tea on the stove.

"Thanks!" She glided towards the sink opposite the stove. He noticed that Anna's sister was an updated version of hers. She is three years older than Anna. He suddenly imagined Anna growing into a sexy lady just like her sister, and blushed at the thought.

He stared at Kazuko's back. She's wearing a really short dress, muck like Anna's but more fitted and looked as if it's about to hike up more if she going to keep moving... the way she's moving... His eyes followed the long smooth creamy legs, from her ankles up to the end of her short dress.

The sink is bit lower than usual and so she had to bend a little bit over it to reach the handsoap. As a result her dress, really did, hike up more revealing a lacy undie which made Yoh's eyes round and his ears red.

He turned around to look away from the scene. His heart beating really fast while his mind seemed to have memorized the contours and shapes of Kazuko's body.

She heard a sudden gush of water and a soft squeal. "Oh god!"

When he looked around him he saw her half-drenched, from the upper front part of her dress down to the end of her torso.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! I didn't know how to work it out so I just turned it and then it suddenly-"

"It's okay." Yoh got the kettle first of the stove, turning the fire off in the process. Then strides towards one of the cabinets to get a towel. "Here you go-"

Yoh was frozen on the spot, infront of the girl, gaping at the state of her. She's half-drenched but when he decided to come up in front of her, he didn't know that she wouldn't be wearing her upper undie.

And since she's drenched with cold water, her dress was hugging her to the point that it is already showing the outline of her body and a peek of her now seems to be taut nipples under the wet dress. "Oh my god. I really am sorry. I messed your floor up!"

She then gets the towel from him but instead of using it to try drying herself, Kazuko pushed Yoh backward, "Go and get some more towels please?" She said, then gets down on her knees and started rubbing the towel on the pool of water on the floor. Doing so, Yoh had the perfect view of her backside, lacy white underwear.

Blinking profusely, he tried to get his mind to work properly again and whacked his head. 'Yoh, baka! That is your fiancee's sister! You should not do that!'

He hastily went back to the cabinet and got some more towels. Then joined his future sister-in-law down the floor and start wiping it dry too.

"It's okay really," Yoh started. He decided that he shouldn't be letting her wipe the floor with him. "Go there in the living room."

"Nope, I want to help." She insisted.

He looked up to smile at her which now he regretted for in front of him, she is on fours, a determined look on her face as she wipes the floor. He can see her cleavage from where he is and the soft bounce the two round breasts make as it's owner move its hands to wipe the floor clean.

His eyes was fixated on it for a short while. He didn't notice the lips of the same girl lightly turned up on the side, as if smirking on the floor.

Yoh rushed to get up and forced his eyes away. He really should just stay away from her ryt now. "Err, j-just leave it, o-one-chan. I'd do it later."

He marched towards the sink to wash the towel letting the cool water clean his mind and slow down his hammering heart.

"Here.." Kazuko's sultry voice was so near, as if she just murmured I his ear that it made the hair at the back of neck rise up. "And it's totaly fine." He finds two hands around him holding the two wet dirty towels. The hands, as if by slow motion, slowly put the towels down on the sink. All he felt at that time is how her body pressed to his back.

He can feel her soft full bossom pressed on his back. He was so flustered that he accidentally elbowed her in attempt to push her away from him. "Gomen... Ugh, sorry. Sorry. One-chan. Err," refusing to look at her, he added. "Anna left her robes in her room, if you could just follow me, I could show you to her room and maybe you can find a dress that would fit you. That outfit is totally drenched.

"Could I also take a shower?"

"Okay. It's upstairs too." He mumbled, leading her up the second landing.

Here's the bathroom, and that one is Anna's room. Lemme get a robe. Just a minute.

"Here... So I'd just go get you back after you showered and dressed..."

He stayed downstairs and didn't come up 'till he was sure he couldn't hear the shower running anymore.

When he was sure enough that's she's done, he walked up the stairs and went straight to his room to get his towel and have his shower.

He turned the knob and pushed the door slightly open, only to see Kazuko drying herself. He saw everything, leaving none to his imagination.

He ran back to his room and decided to just have a shower later. Finally, he heard her walk to Anna's room, to get dressed.

He waited 'till she finally come to his room and knocked, "Yoh-chan, I'm done!"

He didn't open his room though and just shouted back, "Neh, one-chan."

"Errr, I have to leave now. So I'd go ahead..."

"Ahhh, yes. Okay..." Wait! "How about Anna's letter?" He remembered.

"She didn't give any letter today. Just wanted to spend some time woth my future brother-in-law... Anyway, I really have to go! Byyeeee see you when I already got a letter from my sister!"

And up till now that he is back in his room, his hormones are still raging. He felt guilty and thought of how Anna would react if he saw how he had made a fool of himself today.

He looked down and saw a tent forming in his pants.

'I seriously need a cold shower.'

"Where have you been?" Their mom asked.

"I just visited a friend."

"I didn't know you have friends around here, Kazuko."

She just shrugs and goes to get a glass of water.

"When are you guys inviting Anna's fiance here?" Surprising the family around the dining table. "Seriously, you have to know by now ythat Anna wouldn't be running away from you." Kazuko winked at Anna.

"Well, we are actually planning to have him here this week." Their dad said, holding his wife's hand, "aren't we, dear?"

"Oh, yes, yes. I already told Keiko-sama."

"And besides, he's all alone in that big house right now. Keiko-sama said that they need to go back to her mother's house to take care of a few things. So tomorrow, we'll go and pick him up."

Anna couldn't believe she's finally going to see her fiance again. Her little brother made a whooping sound. She smiled down at him and to her sister as well. 'She might not be that bad after all...'

Kazuko however have something else in her mind. "That's great! Really excited to have him here..."

A/N: It's been ages (literally) since this is updated. Been super busy. But I must say, I felt really guilty not updating this ficcie. You see I 've been writing some fics over at a different site, and recently there was an update. From an SK story I've been following here. After reading it, I just suddenly wanted to update mine too, lol. Anyhows, been busy these past months. I took an exam last September, and because of that, I had to take some time off to my online activities to review my lessons. Thankfully, I passed the exam. But after that, I applied for a public teaching post in a city near mine. I just finished the Proficiency Exam, the Demonstration Teaching and Interview and just found out I ranked high. So really am happy. I just hope I get a call sooner or later. :)))

Anyways, tell me your thoughts about this chapter.! I'll try to update again sometime next month :D

Midori


End file.
